With the advantages of having smooth movements and stable structures, roller slide rails are widely used in cabinets, system furniture, server cabinets, display brackets and slide racks of other electronic products. In order to facilitate installation of the slide rail on the rack column of the cabinet, the conventional slide rail is usually provided with a bracket at both ends with the two ends of the slide rail being fixedly positioned on the rack column by the bracket.
Most of the conventional slide rail brackets are provided with two positioning pins at the front end of the main body of the bracket, and the two positioning pins can be engaged in the positioning holes arranged in a row on the rack column, thereby fixedly positioning the bracket on the rack column. However, since there is a wide variety of racks on the market and the dimensions of column positioning holes used in racks of different brands also differ in size, when the slide rail brackets are used in the rack columns with different specifications, different positioning pins need to be applied.
In order to overcome the above issues, some slide rail brackets on the market use positioning bolts with two different diameters so that the slide rail brackets can be used with columns having positioning holes of different sizes at the same time. While the positioning bolt of this kind of slide rail bracket can be quickly engaged in the positioning hole of the rack column when assembling the bracket on the rack, the positioning bolt cannot be smoothly withdrawn from the positioning hole of the rack column when disassembling the bracket from the rack. Tools may need to be further used to withdraw the positioning bolt from the positioning hole so that the bracket can be removed from the rack column, which causes inconvenience in use.
In addition, the conventional slide rail bracket is not equipped with a buckle device for a locking device of the slide rail. Therefore, when the slide rail with the locking device is used, an additional buckle device is also required, which causes inconvenience in use.
Based on the above, it has become an important issue in the art to solve the above problems through improvements in the structure of the slide rail bracket.